


purple skies

by DesertLily



Series: Mechtober [9]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Author is epileptic, Cuddling, Epilepsy, Epileptic Lyfrassir Edda, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mechtober, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamorous Mechanisms (The Mechanisms), Pre-Canon, Prison, Seizure, They/Them Pronouns for Lyfrassir Edda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Lyfrassir has epilepsy. It's just a shame they never thought to mention it to their partners.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Marius von Raum, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Series: Mechtober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	purple skies

**Author's Note:**

> Is this similar to my other epileptic!Lyf fic? Maybe. Did that stop me writing it? Absolutely not. Someone on tumblr encouraged me to write more epileptic!Lyf content and I am Always here for epileptic characters. For the 'Bifrost Incident' prompt for Mechtober

The relationship between Lyfrassir Edda and the Mechanisms was an...interesting one. Lyf would insist hands down that they despised the lot of them, but someone just had to look a little closer to realise what an absolute lie that was. If Lyfrassir hated them, the eyerolls they gave whenever Ivy decided to list off the statistics about why they needed more sleep would be irritated, not fond. If Lyfrassir hated them, they wouldn’t indulge Raphaella’s craving for mad science by occasionally slipping her textbooks with a few...interesting experiments listed inside. If Lyfrassir hated them, there would never be that amused smile whenever they took away Marius’s violin. But no one ever did look too closely. Why would they? As long as they did their job then there was no reason to investigate the inspector and their...unusual relationship. 

Lyf would never outright call it love - if only because there was a permanence to the word that left them deeply conflicted. It was too certain. They made a regular effort to avoid it. After all, ‘affection’ and ‘deep fondness’ worked just as well. Especially since Lyf didn’t want to admit that they had  _ extremely _ non-professional feelings towards them. The fact the four of them were technically in a relationship was something they wanted to admit even less. But they were happy. Happier than they had been in a long time. Even if they knew the relationship was doomed from the start. After all, Lyfrassir aged. The other three very much didn’t. They would outlive Lyf by a hundredfold. But that thought wasn’t enough to stop their feelings. It just made them cautious. 

There were some...strange requests when it came to the Mechanisms’ cell but Lyfrassir had followed through on all of them - whether it was from mild creature comforts or due to the fact the cell had no cameras. After all, the only other person who seemed to enter the cell was Lyf and they always came out unscathed. Not to mention the Mechanisms had an odd habit of returning to their cell after every breakout. There was another reason, though. It was so no one would see the tender moments Lyfrassir spent with them; the gentle hugs or lighthearted humour; the moments of genuine  _ love _ . They were private and would probably cost Lyf their job if they ever became public knowledge. But it did come with a serious disadvantage; if something did happen then no one would know. 

It wasn’t unusual for Lyfrassir to visit the cell every Friday night. It was mostly under the claim that they were ‘checking the prisoners were still there’ before the weekend began. They stayed late those nights with their coworkers all going home and the guards never really bothering to check on them. It was...nice. Sincere, even. Those were the moments Lyfrassir found themself most relaxed. But they weren’t entirely open with the others just as the others weren’t entirely open with them. They all had their secrets and they respected them. It was ironic in a way. The relationship where Lyfrassir got the most respect was with three extremely dangerous individuals. 

Lyfrassir’s secret was nothing grand or dramatic. They supposed it was probably mundane in the grand scheme of everything their partners had dealt with, but they were epileptic and it was a big deal for Lyf. They knew how to manage it by now and having the occasional seizure was just...part of their life, they supposed. They dealt with it and they got by. But Lyfrassir had also seen the looks some people gave them when they found out; pity, scrutiny, caution. People changed the way they acted around them as if they were someone different; something fragile. It was absurd. Lyf wasn’t damaged or cracked or broken. They were Lyfrassir Edda and they just happened to have epilepsy. 

It should have never come up. It should have never been a problem. But then again, when had things ever gone in Lyfrassir’s favour? They didn’t remember it happening - they never did but Ivy did. She had reluctantly recounted it to them when they asked. Lyf had been mid-laugh, curled up between Marius and Raphaella when they had simply...stopped. They had frozen up entirely as if they were on pause and remained entirely unresponsive for exactly 28.4 seconds before slumping forward. Every one of their muscles grew tense and tight. For the next two minutes, they convulsed before blacking out. 

Lyfrassir was aware of waking up twice before but the memories of both occasions had already faded; combined with the fuzzy mess that was their mind. It was on the third time they awoke that things began to make at least some sense. Even if thinking did make their head hurt. The first thing they were aware of was the arms around them, accompanied by something cool wrapped around them. _Raphaella’s_ _wings_ , their mind helpfully supplied. There was someone hugging them from the other side too. The strands of red they saw confirmed it to be Ivy. Then there was someone gently playing with their hair. Unlike the other two, Marius was very much awake with their head gently resting on his chest.

“We do have pillows, but I thought perhaps this might be more comfortable.” There was not even an ounce of shame within Marius’s voice. 

Lyfrassir couldn’t help it. They found themself laughing softly as they tried to ignore the pounding pain that rang out in their head in response. “For once, Von Raum, you’re right.” Their response earned them a gentle kiss to the forehead. “You’re definitely an improvement on any pillow.” That was one of the copious downsides to a seizure; the aftereffects of the seizure left them far more emotionally open and vulnerable. They had no filter. 

“I’m a doctor. It’s my job to act in my patient’s best interest.” They snorted. Marius was much of a doctor as they were a ballerina. “...Why didn’t you tell us?” There was no accusation in his voice. Just...confusion, if nothing else. “We can’t help you if you don’t tell us these things, Lyf. And fuck...You have no idea how scary it is to see you like that. We didn’t know what was happening…” 

They blindly reached out for his hand, smiling slightly as their finger slotted together. A perfect fit. It always was. “...I didn’t want to change things.” They let their eyes slip closed for a few moments. “I’ve seen the looks some people give me when they find out. I’ve dealt with the way they treat me. I’m...I’m not some broken thing, Marius. I’m epileptic.” 

He continued to run his hand through their hair. “You’re Lyfrassir Edda, and this changes nothing.” Their eyes snapped back open again. “You’re still our ridiculous, stuck up, and entirely loveable partner. We still love you. Nothing will change that. Not even this.” Marius promised them seriously. “Though, we do all need to have a talk about how little you take care of yourself.” 

Lyf stuck their tongue out in response, relaxing at the soft laugh he let out. “I have absolutely no idea what you mean.” 

“Sure, you don’t.” He shook his head with a slight eye roll. “If anyone comes in, we’ll just assure them that we’re simply looking out for our favourite inspector whilst they’re at their most vulnerable. We’re being upstanding citizens.” 

“I love you, but you've never been an upstanding citizen for so much as a moment in your life.” They tensed up slightly at the word. Love. They had never said it out loud before but they supposed it definitely fit. What they felt went aeons beyond just fondness or affection. It was love and they were lacking a filter to hide it behind. 

“We love you too, Lyf. More than you’ll ever know.” They drifted off back to sleep soon after. The rest of their body may have been aching and sore, but their heart felt warm. It was full of love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
